A conventional air-cooled chassis may include one or more internal baffles. These baffles are used to direct a cooling flow of air over electronic components mounted on PCBs stored therein.
Unfortunately, the baffles found in conventional air-cooled chassis are often fixed in place. These stationary baffles cannot be moved or adjusted to accommodate PCBs that have different electronic component layouts. As such, the baffles are generally unable to direct the flow of air over the electronic components mounted on the PCBs in the chassis to provide sufficient or optimal cooling.